Dancer Problems
by klainefreak11
Summary: Kurt and Blaine live in NYC and now work at a dance studio when not on broadway shows! they have some trouble keeping each others hands to them self while teaching 16 year olds how to dance. WARNING WANKY TIMES!


**HEY! Well I know its been a while but o well! I had this idea the other day when my dance instructors were all over each other and one of them had a clear boner lol so I desided I'd put Blaine and Kurt into the situation. And i would just like to say the instructor that got the boner his name was Chris so Kurt and Blaine just fell into place with this!**

**Oh and lets pretend that Blaine and Kurt are great dancers**

**I dont own anything because if i need Klaine would sing love songs all the time and everyone would worship them. **

**The song mentions are:**

**Animal by neon trees**

**Roxy from chicago**

**WARNING: Quick blow job **

* * *

"Blaine we have to go!" I yelled across our apartment. "We have to go now or we will be late!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" he answered like I'm telling him to come to hell with me (well early entrance).

At 22 years old I can say I'm happy and have everything I've ever dreamed of. By living in the beautiful New York City and having my fiancé here with me. Its great! Getting coffee, going to shows, and being in shows are how I pictured my future. As long as I'm with Blaine life is perfect.

Blaine and I are now proud dance instructors at 'Broadway Material'. Teaching rich twelve year olds routines that are on Broadway right now. Helping them get their dream roles, something I wish I could have had.

When Blaine and I were in our first show on Broadway we realized how much dancing it required. So in our breaks from shows we have started working at a small dance studio a few blocks away from our rehearsal space. It actually started helping us become better dancers.

"YAY! Subway time!" he always gets so excited about going on the subway no matter how many times (which had to have been hundreds by now) he always got super hype.

"Sweetie act like a grown up, we don't want funny stares from business people." I tried to say without laughing, then of course laughing when he flashed his puppy dog face to me.

" I thought you were done with that face." I smirked.

He smiled and said, "You just cant resist me baby" and placed a small peck on my nose.

We sat down in the rather empty train and waited for it to haul us to our destination.

I started to get lost in my own random thoughts when Blaine's humming pulled me out of it. He's humming the familiar tune of 'Santa Fe' from RENT. He played Roger in an off Broadway show and that seems to be his favorite song. Besides 'I'll Cover You' of course.

* * *

"PLACES!" Blaine shouted over the talkative dancers once they all entered the room. A rush of young men and women hurried to their 'x' to begin warm ups.

"Ladies switch partners for this, you never know who you might dance with someday," I paused waiting for all of the men in the room to get accustom to their new dance partner, "Now, here we go."

I pressed play and a slightly faster version of 'Animal' played through the speakers. It was a hip-hop/ jazz class so we were told to have some current music.

"FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!" Blaine called over the music, coming over to me to do the dance with them. This dance was easy just a warm up, but we've told the students to give it everything so we did, too.

After a series of turns, jumps, lifts, stretches, and a dash of floor work; we were ready to begin the hard part.

"Do you all remember 'Roxie' that we worked on last week?" a flood of unsure yeses followed my answer and I shock my head a little bit.

Blaine spoke up, "do we need to show you again?" Everyone said yes but one couple in the front(We knew they practiced in their spare time and they refuse to ever switch partners so we gave up), he laughed a little bit and gestured me over to him.

I walked over as I started singing.

_The name on everybody's lips _

_Is gonna beRoxie The lady rakin' in the chips _

_Is gonna be Roxie_

He did the men's part as I followed with the ladies. We had to redo this song to fit with the classes needs. Most of this song I had to be pressed against Blaine. Part of the song he was on the floor looking up at me with those big brown eyes. Blaine sang the boys part with me and we did the entire dance in front of the class, again giving it our all.

"That's how you do it, now your turn." Blaine counted it off slower that it actually is and kept counting the entire routine without music.

"NO!" he suddenly stopped counting and walked to the front of the room next to me," It's just a simple body roll men! Like this…"

He demonstrated the body roll on me and his hips were perfect as always but they seemed to land a little lower than normal making me blush, realizing what he did he smirked and 'demonstrated' the move again.

"Okay," I squeaked, "your turn!" The class followed my instructions, so did Blaine. I rolled my eyes and went over to the stereo and pressed play.

Blaine walked over and whispered in my ear, "What? Do you have a little, _big, _problem?"

That sent a shiver down my spine and I took a deep breath. _Your in a room of 16 year olds Kurt, calm down. _I kept thinking to myself.

We made tem repeat the dance number a few more times when Blaine and I jumped in again in front of class while they did it. I did the moves perfectly while Blaine seemed to be trying to seduce me.

"Great guys take a five minute break!" I shouted even though the song was only half way over. I rushed to the back rooms that the students weren't allowed in.

I heard Blaine put on some music and then he opened the door, "do you want help with that?" he said very low looking right at the bulge in my tight pants.

"You started it so you have to finish it!" I squeaked.

"No problem." He winked and kissed me before lowering himself to him knees. He grabbed the waste band of my pants and my underwear and brought them down at one time.

I closed my eyes knowing what's about to happen, trying to suppress a moan that comes out as a breathy "Blaine".

He licked up from my balls to the head of my cock teasing me. I just wanted his mouth on me. He licked the pre-cum before taking my cock in his mouth and sucking. I twisted my hand in his hair and pushed him onto me harder.

He moaned sending vibrations through my entire body making me make a low grunt, which caused him to speed up and I knew I couldn't make it much longer. " I'm close, baby, I'm so close!"

He pulled off with a 'pop' and said "Cum for me baby". he looked so sexy with this lips bright red and hair messed up how could I not. He had his mouth back on my cock as I came. I swallowed every drop.

"We cant let this happen again. Its unprofessional." I signed still breathing heavy.

"I know, you just looked so hot out there today." he grinned and I kissed him hard on the mouth, until he pulled back and I made a noise of protest.

"We should probably get back out their," he said sadly but then his face lit up," You owe me when we get home." He winked and walked out the door back into the class.

* * *

**Comment or DM me if you have any ideas I might countinue this but i need your help lol**

**THANKS FOR READING. I give you virtual hugs:)**


End file.
